Quidditch Temptation
by Astraea de Saa
Summary: Oliver Wood is in love with a Slytherin Quiddtch player but someone else is out to seduce him. Will he see past false love and win the heart of the girl that he loves?
1. An Unexpected Question

Chapter One-An Unexpected Question  
  
She was staring at him again.  
  
'Damn' thought Oliver. 'Will she ever stop looking at me?'  
  
She was Allyson Rosendale, a Ravenclaw 6th year and the so-called school whore. She was known for being a damn good bedder, but of course, that was her "job". Guys from all the houses would seek her out when they had a craving for the hot sensations that only she could give. But aside from all this, there was really a person inside. A person who had feelings and desires all her own. Thus the reason that she was ever so intently staring at Oliver Wood, the 6th year Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper. She had noticed him a few weeks ago when he had made an almost impossible save in a game against Hufflepuff. After that, she had been watching him, and one of those uncontrollable desires came over her. She wanted him so damn bad.  
  
"Shite!" Allyson said to herself. "He saw me! All right you prat, this is not the way to get his attention."  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" her roommate, Lauren, asked.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, um, nothing," replied Allyson, breaking her stare.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Lauren. "You look like you want to kill someone."  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night," answered Allyson, with a toss of her blond hair. As she rose from the supper table and turned to leave the Great Hall, she gave one last glance at Oliver.  
  
"What the hell is her problem? She stares at me like she's trying to memorize me or something," whispered Oliver.  
  
"Maybe she wants to sleep with you. Did that thought ever occur in that tiny brain of yours?" teased his best friend; a Gryffindor 6th year named Landon Stone. "After all, she is a ho."  
  
Oliver glared at Landon. "Sleep with me?" he thought. "Bloody hell, that can't be the reason. Oh god, what would happen if it is?"  
  
As he wished that pretty face out of his head, another replaced it. It was the face of Alexandra Holt, a 6th year Slytherin Quidditch Chaser. She was gorgeous and he had had a serious crush on her since they were 5th years. He'd met her because Landon was dating her best friend, Anastasia DelMarr, also a Slytherin 6th year and one of the Beaters on the Quidditch team. Even though Alexandra was a Slytherin, she and Oliver got along splendidly. There was only one problem with this perfect girl. She didn't like him. Oh yes, they were best friends and adored each other but no matter how much Oliver had tried and no matter how many illegal love potions Landon and his girlfriend used, she didn't like him. Still, he'd never given up. Now, he believed he loved her, and because of that, he hadn't slept with another girl or even gone out with anyone else. He just wanted her and her alone.  
  
Allyson flopped onto her bed with her ears ringing from the noisy crowd at supper. She heaved a big sigh and rolled off her bed to look out the window.  
  
"Give it up, Rosendale!" she said. "He'll never go for you!"  
  
She sighed again and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water for a shower and began to undress. As she looked in the mirror, she saw the reflection of her curvaceous body. Many guys had told her that she was beautiful. Only they told her in the heat of passion. Shaking her head, she stepped into the hot shower. As the water steamed up around her body, she thought once more of Oliver Wood. He was beautiful with his brown hair and mysterious brown eyes. He was tall and muscular from playing Quidditch, and his body had that tan glisten that she loved so much in guys. He was so damn perfect and so damn hot!  
  
"I've got to find a way to get him," she said aloud.  
  
*****************************  
  
As most of the students began to leave the Great Hall, Landon and Oliver made their way to Dead Man's Dungeon to meet Alexandra and Anastasia. Dead Man's Dungeon was a secret dungeon they had found while exploring the school several years ago. The two girls often met them there to joke about the day's events and just hang out with each other. When the guys walked up, the girls turned from their conversation to look at them. After giving Anastasia a hello kiss, Landon turned to Alexandra. "Hey Alex, Wood's been daydreaming about you again," he said.  
  
"Oh shut up!" retorted Oliver, as he punched Landon in the arm. "He never stops teasing me!" he whined to Alex. She just smirked.  
  
"You two are nothing but trouble," remarked Anastasia, stifling a laugh.  
  
"But that's why you love me, right?" Landon asked playfully.  
  
"Of course, baby, that's why I love you. Because you're so damn crazy!" she replied as she and Alex fell into a fit of helpless laughter.  
  
"Watch out, Andy! Don't make them mad!" cried Alex.  
  
"Oh, but it won't matter! They don't know the difference!" Andy answered.  
  
"OK, OK, you can stop now," said Oliver, shaking his head.  
  
"Aww, did we hurt your feelings?" crooned Alex, looking up at him.  
  
"No, but you are getting annoying," he replied.  
  
"Oh, Wood, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," said Alex with a smirk. She reached over and gave him a hug. His body tingled at her touch as he hugged her back. 'Dang!' he thought. 'Why can't I get more of this?'  
  
"You know, Alex, Wood would do anything for you. You know he really doesn't mind when you tease him," remarked Landon, smothering a laugh.  
  
"Would you?" asked Alex.  
  
"Well, yeah, I would," replied Oliver, blushing slightly. "I mean, you're my friend."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that anyone but Andy would do that for me. Hey, Wood, I appreciate that," said Alex softly. She flashed one of her gorgeous smiles at him. "What about you lover boy?" she asked Landon.  
  
He just grinned and looked up as the grandfather clock down the hall struck nine o'clock. "Hey, we'd better go. We don't want to get in trouble," Landon said to Oliver. "Bye baby, bye Alex," Landon said to the girls.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't want McGonagall on us again. Bye Andy. Bye Alex." Oliver's voice lowered as he said the latter's name. He gave her a shy smile and disappeared with Landon through the passageway.  
  
"Oh, the poor thing! I guess he'll never get over you, Alex," declared Andy.  
  
"No, I guess he never will." Alex replied impassively. 'I suppose that is true, but why is he acting so bloody strange all of a sudden,' she thought to herself as they left the room.  
  
*****************************  
  
"All right, Gryffindors, that was a very good practice," Madame Hooch told the Quidditch team the next day. "Please clean up the equipment and hit the showers."  
  
As the rest of the team headed inside, Oliver stayed behind to work on a few techniques like he usually did. As he was flying above the stands, he noticed a single person standing on the ground. As he flew closer he realized that it was Allyson Rosendale.  
  
'Bloody hell, won't she ever get enough!' he thought to himself. 'Wait a moment, if I ever want to get rid of her or at least find out why she's so absorbed in me, now is the time.'  
  
After making a smooth landing beside her, he turned to Allyson and demanded, "What is it? I mean, why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
"Oh, but I'm not staring at you. I am waiting for you though," she answered rather timidly.  
  
"Oh yes you. oh fine, never mind. But why are you waiting for me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh well, you see, um, I'm thinking about trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team next year and I was wondering if you would show me how to play," replied Allyson.  
  
"You? You want to learn how to play Quidditch?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, yeah. I think it's cool," she retorted.  
  
"Fine, but why me? I mean, why not one of the Ravenclaw players? Wait, are you trying to spy on our team?" he asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh no, I don't even know how to play. How could I be a spy? Anyway, I asked you because you're like the best Quidditch player in the whole school. I just thought that I'd get tips from a pro." She smiled impishly.  
  
"Well, thanks," said Oliver, not knowing what to think. "But I don't think I'm the best."  
  
She grinned at him as she replied, "Well, to me you are. So, will you help me or not? Please, I really want you to help me."  
  
"I'll think about it. I just can't give you an answer right now," he told her.  
  
"All right then, will you give me your answer after Herbology tomorrow?" asked Allyson.  
  
Oliver nodded his head and turned to go. "Bye, Wood!" she called after him. He raised a hand as he disappeared inside.  
  
"Oh very good, Allyson, very good. Now I have him just where I want him. I knew that he was addicted to Quidditch; it was the perfect way to lure him into something. Ha, he won't even know that I'm trying to get him," she said to herself.  
  
When Oliver arrived in his dorm room, Landon was just coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, Wood, it's all your. hey, what's wrong with you?" said Landon.  
  
"Oh man, you'll never believe what just happened!" exclaimed Oliver.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" asked Landon quickly.  
  
"Rosendale just asked me to tutor her at Quidditch!" Landon's jaw dropped as he listened to what Oliver was saying.  
  
"Rosendale? You mean Allyson Rosendale just asked you to give her Quidditch lessons? Bloody hell, why on earth did she do that?" burst out Landon.  
  
"I don't know. She just said that she was thinking about trying out for their team next year," replied Oliver.  
  
"Are you going to do it?" inquired Landon.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I have to give her an answer tomorrow after Herbology," replied Oliver as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"Aww man, wait till Andy and Alex hear about this. They won't believe it," announced Landon. "And, why the hell does Rosendale want you to give her lessons? Why not a Ravenclaw?"  
  
"I told you I don't know!" answered Oliver. "Besides, why do we have to tell them? Why can't it be a secret until I make my decision?" he protested.  
  
"Oh, I see. You don't want any of this getting around to Alex. Good grief, the damn girl doesn't even like you and you're worried about her knowing that Rosendale asked you to give her Quidditch lessons?" retorted Landon.  
  
"Stop being such a git! Do you have to rub it in? Yes, OK? Just don't say anything, please?" begged Oliver.  
  
"All right, Wood. I won't say a word," Landon assured him.  
  
"Thanks," Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as he headed into the bathroom.  
  
***************************** 


	2. A Tale of Two Girls

Chapter Two-A Tale of Two Girls  
  
The next day during Herbology, Oliver was weighing the reasons for his answer to Allyson. On his parchment it read:  
My reasons for not tutoring Allyson. She's a whore and I don't like to associate with people like that. I really like Alex and I'm afraid that if I start tutoring Allyson I might stop liking Alex. What would people think? She might possibly be a spy for the other teams.  
  
My reasons for giving Allyson Quidditch lessons. I love Quidditch and this would mean extra practice time. She seems to really want to learn. I don't want to hurt her feelings. Quidditch + A Hot Girl = A whole lot of fun! (If I can let go of my feelings.) Plus, Alex doesn't like me so why don't I let myself have fun and not worry about!  
  
'Well,' thought Oliver, 'I guess I know what my answer will be. Allyson Rosendale, ready or not, here I come!'  
  
When class was over, Allyson casually walked over to Oliver's table and leaned her arm against it.  
  
"Well," she said, "Have you made a decision?"  
  
"Yes, I have," replied Oliver.  
  
"Are you going to make me wait until I die of curiosity?" she said playfully.  
  
"No, but can we go somewhere else to discuss this?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure. I'll be waiting in the hall," she replied with a smirk.  
  
Oliver gathered his books and threaded through the students exiting the classroom. As he left the classroom he quickly scanned the group of students in the hall until he found the face he was looking for. He took her arm and led her along until he found an alcove to talk in, and he pulled Allyson into it  
  
"Ok, here's the deal," he told her "Yes, I will give you Quidditch lessons. But if I ever find out that you're a spy or something like that, you're going to get hurt. All right?"  
  
"All right." she answered, obviously amused "When do lessons start?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon at five o' clock sharp," he replied "Meet me on the Quidditch field, all right?"  
  
"Perfect!" whispered Allyson "You know, I'm really glad that you're doing this for me, Wood. I mean, I really do want to learn."  
  
"Um, you're welcome. But still, why do you want me? I mean, you've got a great team of people from Ravenclaw to choose from!" exclaimed Oliver.  
  
"I picked you because you're one of the only people in this school who lives and breathes for Quidditch." she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Er, well, yeah, I guess I do," Oliver blushed slightly. "Anyway, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, and thanks again," she whispered softly.  
  
She turned her head quickly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she turned and swiftly walked away. Oliver stared at her retreating figure.  
  
'What the blazes did she do that for?' he thought.  
  
***************************** That night, which was a Thursday night, Oliver and Andy were talking in Dead Man's Dungeon. It was just the two of them because Alex was taking a shower and going to bed early and Landon was studying for a test that he had to retake because he had been sick. The two in the dungeon were laughing at a joke that Andy and Alex had played on a teacher that day.  
  
"Wow, that was funny. You two are so good at causing trouble and getting away with it," Oliver told Andy.  
  
"Yep, yep. We're the best! Anyway, so what did you do today?" asked Andy.  
  
"Uh, well, nothing much. Just regular old classes, you know," he replied uneasily.  
  
"Wood. .is something bothering you?" said Andy curiously.  
  
"No, well, yes, but nothing that you need to know about," he replied quickly.  
  
But as Andy gave him a look he blurted out, "Allyson Rosendale asked me to tutor her at Quidditch and I said yes, but when I said yes she gave me a kiss on the cheek. And, now I'm not so sure and by the way please don't tell Alex."  
  
"Whoa, back up! Did I just hear what I think I heard?!" exclaimed Andy.  
  
"Yes, you did. And, I don't need a bunch of bloody questions to answer cause I already did that with Landon!" replied Oliver heatedly.  
  
"Fine, I'll ask Landon about it later. But why don't you want Alex to know. I mean, it's not like you two are going out or something. She doesn't like you, Wood, so don't worry about. Just tell her and go tutor that ho," retorted Andy.  
  
"Does every damn person in this school have to rub it in?" exclaimed Oliver "All right! I get the bloody picture. The girl doesn't like me but that doesn't stop me from liking her! And the reason that I don't want her to know is because she might think ill of me if she knew that I was tutoring the school whore! Can't you understand that?"  
  
"Hey, hey! Calm down, man! There's no bloody reason to get yourself worked up over a little thing like that," soothed Andy "I'm sorry if I made you mad but you don't have to be so hard on yourself. You've got to start learning to let go of your feelings. Give up on Alex, Wood."  
  
"But I love her so much. Even thought I don't have her, I can't let go of her. She means the world to me and I don't know what would happen if I ever lost her," argued Oliver.  
  
Andy stood up to leave. As she walked toward the door, she turned and gave Oliver one last piece of advice. "You have to let her go, Wood. Or you'll never be able to let go of anything."  
  
"But." Oliver called after her but she was gone. 'I know she's right but how the bloody hell am I gonna be able to give her up?' he asked himself 'Guess I should sleep on it.'  
  
*****************************  
  
All the next day, Oliver tried not to think about Alex. Whenever he saw her he would turn his head or if he heard her talking he would shut his ears. He was trying to imagine that she wasn't there. It wasn't very easy. He wanted to stare into those icy blue eyes and run his fingers through her dark hair that had caused such a commotion when she had dyed the entire top half of it a silvery-white. He longed for her gorgeous smile to light up his day. Oh, but he had to stop. This wasn't helping him a bit.  
  
'The point is to not focus on her but now I'm doing the exact opposite!' he told himself 'What can I do to not focus on her?  
  
As Oliver tried to think of a way to erase Alex from his mind, he began to daydream and his daydream led him up to thinking about tutoring Allyson. Then, the blonde's face appeared in his head and he ran over in his mind just how pretty she really was. With her wavy blond hair and her sparkling blue eyes, she reminded him of a Muggle picture he'd seen of a mythical goddess. Now that he thought about, she really was quite tantalizing and he could see why many guys wanted to sleep with her and so would he... but no, he wasn't going to go there. Yes, he did want to clear his mind of Alex but not bring this whore into his life.  
  
'Bloody hell, it's too late for that isn't it? The girl's already asked me for Quidditch lessons. Ah well for me, I guess I'll just have to resist temptation like, well, like I'm used to doing. Damn it!' Oliver said in his mind.  
  
The rest of the day went by rather fast with no more thought about either girl. Before he knew it, it was time for Oliver to meet Allyson on the Quidditch field. He donned his gear and grabbed his broomstick and headed outside. He was standing alone listening to the bells chime five o'clock when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice whispered in his ear, "I'm not late, am I?"  
  
***************************** 


	3. Flirty Flyers & Frivolous Fighters

Chapter Three-Flirty Flyers & Frivolous Fighters: That's what friends are made of.

Her breath so close to his ear made a chill run down his spine.

"No, of course you aren't," he told Allyson as he turned to face her. "And I doubt you ever are," he said under his breath.

"Right. So, let's start with the basics shall we? I assume that you can fly all right?" he asked.

"Um, well, yeah, a bit," she replied, a tad embarrassed.

"A bit? How well's a bit?" he asked with a smirk.

"I dunno. I mean, I can balance all right and fly down low but that's about it," she told him.

"Fly low? Do you think that we fly down low the whole time we're playing Quidditch? Absolutely not! Didn't you take Madame Hooch's flying class?" exclaimed Oliver.

"Um, yes, but I, um, I failed," she told him quite timidly.

"Failed?" Oliver was about ready to burst. "You, a Ravenclaw, failed the class?"

"Yes, well, just because I'm a Ravenclaw doesn't mean that I'm brave like you Gryffindors. I happen to be a bit afraid of heights," retorted Allyson.

"Ok. I'll give you that. But how am I supposed to teach you Quidditch if you can't really fly _and_ you're afraid of heights?" questioned Oliver.

Allyson smiled. "Well, I guess you'll just have to teach me to get over my fear of heights, right?"

Oliver's heart sped up a bit. 'Why did that have an effect on me? They weren't at all suggestive. Or were they?' he thought. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess I'll have to. Um, but that's probably gonna be hard, cause to do that I'd have to double ride a broomstick with you and that's not really allowed here so, um, oh fine! Damn it, I'll break a school rule! Only we'll fly low so no one can get hurt, all right?" he asked her.

"Fine with me. But I thought that Gryffindors were supposed to be admirable and obedient and that they didn't _ever_ break any rules," she asked him slyly.

"Well, we _usually_ don't, but for you…" he grinned.

"Me? What's so great about me?" she asked a little surprised.

"You can't fly!" he retorted, releasing a laugh.

"So what if I can't fly? That's why I'm here and at least I have the guts to admit it. So there!" she said with huff.

"Hey, lighten up a bit, Rosendale! It was just a joke but now we need to start working, ok?" he said.

"I know, I know. And, um, since we'll be seeing each other a lot you can call me Allyson. And, may I call you Oliver?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, sure. That's fine with me… Allyson," he grinned at her again.

Allyson let out a sigh. "Good. So, where do we start?"

Oliver grabbed his broomstick from the ground and levitated it in front of Allyson.

"Now, _please_ tell me that you're familiar with broomsticks so I don't have to go over the basics of riding too!" he begged her.

She giggled a little as she replied, "Yes, I'm familiar with broomsticks so you don't have to go over the basics of riding too."

Oliver tried to keep a straight face as he told her firmly, "Rule Number One: Don't tease your instructors."

"Oh really?" she scoffed, arching an eyebrow, "And just what is Rule Number Two? Don't _talk_ to your instructor?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Well, now that you mention it, Rule Two is 'The student has to do whatever the instructor says she has to'," retorted Oliver with a wicked grin.

"Oh, but that could be dangerous" she protested but not without winking at him.

His heart pounded a bit harder as he warned her, "Yes, it can be. So, are you up to the challenge?"

Allyson's mind raced. Yes, he was taking the bait but he was also returning the favor rather fast. 'Strange. I didn't expect this to happen so suddenly but this is splendid,' she thought to herself.

"Of course. I'm always up for a challenge," she returned.

"All right then. I'm gonna put you in the front and I'll ride in the back. That way, you can do most of the steering but I'll be there in case you mess up," Oliver informed her.

She nodded and he climbed on the back of the broomstick and turned to help her on. She balanced rather well for someone who failed a flying class. When she was seated, Oliver hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and was rewarded by Allyson leaning back into him with a small, contented sort of sigh. That set his mind off well enough. His head began to fill with images of this girl in nothing but her knickers and a bra and dare he think it, naked.

Then a rather odd and completely out of place thought occurred in his head. 'I wonder,' he thought, 'Has anyone every attempted to have sex on a flying broomstick? Bloody hell, Oliver! Where did that come from? No more of that now.'

Allyson turned her head slightly and asked, "Is something wrong, Oliver? Are we going to take off or not?"

"Er, what? Oh yes! Just pull up on the tip and there you go!" he exclaimed as they climbed a few feet into the air.

"How do you steer this thing?" she teased from in front of him.

Oliver laughed and reached forward to close his sun-browned hands over her creamy white ones and helped her guide the broomstick in a circle. Her warmth crept into his body and gave him a deliciously tingly feeling all over. In that moment he forgot about the girl who had him completely captivated the day before and focused only on the present, on the girl who was secure in his informal embrace.

Allyson, with Oliver guiding her, was able to make it several times around the field before coming to a shaky landing.

"I didn't know flying could be so much fun!" she exclaimed to Oliver.

He smiled and said, "I told you that it's not that hard."

"I agree with you now. Why _did_ I fail that flying class? Oh well! I'm flying now. Well, sort of, anyway," she replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry. You'll get better with practice. Soon, you'll be flying on your own and I promise you that you'll get over your fear of heights. How else will you be able to play Quidditch?" he told her.

She grinned and climbed off the broomstick. "So when's our next lesson?" she asked.

"Well, I'm kind of busy tomorrow. A couple of my friends and I are going to Hogsmede. So, how about Monday afternoon, same time?" he asked in reply.

"Sounds fine to me, but I wish we could practice tomorrow anyway. That's ok. I can wait," said Allyson a little dolefully.

"We'll have plenty of time to practice. I mean, we've got over half the year left. Besides, don't you ever go to Hogsmede?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but I'm usually by myself and that's not any fun," she informed him.

"Well then, you'll just have to go with me sometime. I'd ask you to go tomorrow but it's kind of an inside circle thing. Sorry," Oliver replied, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's ok. I'll see you around, kay?" she said.

"Yeah, see ya around. Don't forget, Monday at five!" he called after her as she walked inside.

"Well, Oliver, that was something. I wonder what's in store for me later?" he said aloud as he headed inside himself.

Sunday afternoon, Oliver, Landon, Andy, and Alex were sitting outside of the_ Three Broomsticks_ drinking mugs of butterbeer and talking. Landon was entertaining the girls, as usual, with a bunch of jokes. While the girls were laughing at his latest, Landon glanced at Oliver and gave a jerk of his head in Alex's direction.

"What?" mouthed Oliver.

"Alex," whispered Landon, "Tell her."

Oliver frowned and gave an exasperated sigh. He walked over and sat down next to Alex. Andy got the signal and moved over to chat with Landon.

"Hey, so what's been up?" he asked Alex.

"Nothing much, just making trouble and annoying teachers. You know, the usual," she teased.

"Oh really? Well, good for you. It's been kind of boring on my end," he told her a little uneasily.

"Why don't I believe you? Oliver Wood's life is never boring with me in it," she retorted laughing.

"Maybe, maybe not," he returned.

"Yeah whatever. So, what _has_ been up?" she asked.

"Um, like I told you before, nothing much. Except this one little incident Thursday," he mumbled.

Alex's eyebrow rose as she asked "Oh? And just what happened on Thursday?"

Oliver drew a deep breath and confessed "Here's the deal- I've been catching Allyson Rosendale staring at me. Then Thursday afternoon I was practicing Quidditch when I saw her staring at me again. I went up and asked her why she was staring at me and instead of giving me an answer she asked me to give her Quidditch lessons. I gave her my answer, which was yes, yesterday. Then yesterday afternoon we had our first lesson. She wanted to practice today but I told her that I was going to be with you, Andy and Landon. So that's my story."

Alex had a queer expression on her face as if something had just hit her. "Run that by me again. I don't think I got all of it," she managed to say.

"I'm giving Allyson Rosendale Quidditch lessons, ok?" Oliver sighed.

"Ok, I think I got it. But why the hell are you doing that? What is wrong with you, Wood? She's a bloody whore!" protested Alex.

"Well, she may be a ho but she's a damn nice person, all right? It's my life and I can talk to whomever I like," retorted Oliver stubbornly.

"Fine then, it's not like I'm trying to run your life. I'm just trying to warn you, people like her are nothing but trouble. Oh, but don't listen to me, I'm _only_ a friend!" she replied a little angrily.

"And that's _all_ you are and _all_ you ever will be! You had your chance but no, I'm just a friend. Damn it, Alex! I bloody loved you and basically all you did was turn up your nose at me!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, well excuse me for not taking a chance with you. Maybe I didn't want to, maybe you weren't good enough for me. And you know what else? Maybe I've had enough! You can go off and tutor your little ho but don't come to me. I'm just a friend or maybe an _ex_-friend!" she argued back.

"Fine, Miss High and Mighty! Go! Maybe you'll be the one begging to be friends again and coming to me and then I'll just laugh in your face! You know why? Cause you're just a damn prat!" yelled Oliver.

"Hey, hey! Break it up, you two!" interrupted Landon.

"Yeah, cool it!" said Andy "Maybe we should go back to Hogwarts and let you two cool off."

"Good idea baby," said Landon, "Let's go, Wood."

Oliver and Landon got up from the table and walked away.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" exclaimed Andy.

"He got mad at me because I didn't like that fact that he was giving Rosendale Quidditch lessons," said Alex with a huff.

"Alex! Are you always going to blame things on everybody else?" protested Andy.

"All right, I got mad at him too. In fact, I probably started it. But why the hell tutor Rosendale?" retorted Alex.

"I don't know. He probably has his reasons, all right? Let's just go back to Hogwarts," returned Andy.

"Yeah, you're right as always. Let's go," replied Alex.


	4. Strike 3! You're out!

Chapter 4-Strike 3! You're out!

As Oliver lay in bed that night, he thought about the argument with Alex and the flying lesson with Allyson. The two girls were so different but they were both beautiful and fun to be around. At least, Alex _used_ to. He didn't understand why she had gotten so mad about Allyson. 'Why can't she see that she's a perfectly nice person?' he asked himself 'I do. Guess that's not enough.' He wanted to be able to let go of Alex but not to stop being friends. 'Well, if we do then it's her fault,' he told himself stubbornly. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Soon, he was dreaming of flying again with Allyson.

Early Monday morning, Allyson got up a little earlier than usual. She had overheard Landon and Oliver talking when they got back to Hogwarts. Oliver had sounded upset and she had heard her name mentioned a few times. She was very curious and wanted to find Oliver before breakfast and ask him what was wrong. She didn't need him dumping her now when she had just gotten on his good side.

As Oliver descended the stairs that led up to the Gryffindor dorms, he saw Allyson standing at the door to the Great Hall scanning faces as if she was looking for someone. As he approached her, she turned and saw him. A smile lit up her face as she hurried to him.

"I've been looking for you," she said.

"Oh really? Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well, yesterday I accidentally overheard you talking to your friend Landon and you sounded upset. Plus, I heard my name and I was wondering if you are mad at me or something," she replied.

"Oh, you did? No, no, I'm not mad at you. A friend and I just had a little argument yesterday. That's all,"

he assured her.

"About me?" she inquired.

"Er, yes, kind of. She doesn't like the fact that I'm tutoring you but I didn't let that bother me. So, if you're worried that I'm going to quit teaching you then just relax, cause I'm not," he told her.

"Ok, but you said she. Is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I wish. I mean, I used to wish that she were but not anymore. No, I don't have a girlfriend at the present," he replied softly.

"Oh, I see. Well, sorry to bother you," Allyson said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Not at all. I'll see you at 5, right?" he asked.

"Right," she answered as they entered the Great Hall. "Bye"

Oliver waved and headed over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Landon. Landon glanced curiously at Allyson as Oliver sat down.

"So you're talking to her regularly now?" he asked Oliver.

"Oh, come off it. She just got some notion into her head that I was gonna stop giving her Quidditch lessons. It was nothing, ok?" retorted Oliver.

"Fine. Whatever you say. So, are you gonna make up with Alex?" Landon asked.

"Why should I? She's the one who has a problem," protested Oliver.

"All right, I'll drop the subject. But are you starting to like Rosendale, Wood? I mean, you keep on standing up for her and stuff. What's up?" inquired Landon.

"Aw, please! No, she, she's just a nice person, ok?" Oliver frowned.

"Since when did you stand up for the average "nice" person? Or maybe she's not average? If that's the case then you sure got over Alex mighty fast," said Landon playfully.

"Damn it, Landon! I'm not going to put up with this crap. It's my life. I'll do whatever I want with whomever I want, whenever I want. Got it?" replied Oliver heatedly.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, Wood, but I swear that you're not the same person you were last week. Maybe I should stay out of your way for awhile till you cool off." Landon rose from his seat and moved down the table to sit with the Weasleys and Harry Potter.

'Damn it, Oliver! What are you doing?' Oliver asked himself "You're losing your best friends."

During the lunch hour that day, Alex, Andy, and Landon went to Dead Man's Dungeon. Alex and Andy had already arrived and when Landon came in, Alex asked, "Where's Wood?"

"Well, he's not being all that nice today so I'm giving him room to breathe," said Landon scornfully.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I don't get why he's acting so bloody rude all of a sudden," replied Alex.

"I know. I mean, what did we do to him? All I did was mention Allyson Rosendale this morning and he basically blew up," Landon informed her.

"There's something going on between them. He's being very protective of her for no reason at all. I mean, I don't really have that big of a problem with his tutoring her but to make it personal like this isn't right. I never did like that ho," said Alex.

"Me neither. I'd like to know what's so bloody important about her but if I dared mention her to him he'd go all bloody protective again," agreed Landon.

"I know. Do you think if we gave him the cold shoulder that he would come around?" Alex asked.

"Probably not. He's obviously too caught up in his "student" to pay any attention to what we're doing. What do you think, Andy?" he asked.

"Well, I'm none too happy about how he's acting but you don't have to put him down so," she retorted.

"Oh fine. We'll hold off of dissing Wood 'till you leave," reasoned Alex.

"Oh, well fine. Maybe I will," said Andy with a huff.

"Andy! I didn't mean in a mean way," protested Alex.

Landon smirked and leaned over to whisper in Alex's ear. "She's faking. How do I know? She tries to pull it on me all the time."

"Andy! You bad thing! How dare you! Wait a minute, how come I don't know she does this?" squealed Alex.

"Well, since you're my best friend I don't need to pull it on you," Andy grinned.

Landon looked down at his watch. "Hey guys, I mean girls, we need to head back. It's almost time for afternoon classes to start," he informed them.

"'Kay. Now you two remember. If you meet Wood, be nice!" said Andy.

"Fine," Landon and Alex said in unison as they walked toward the entrance.

"But that doesn't mean I will," Andy said under her breath.

At 5 o'clock that Monday afternoon, Oliver and Allyson were getting ready for the next flying lesson. They were flying around the field and practicing a few basic techniques when Allyson half-turned and told Oliver, "Oliver, I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble. I know that I have a bad reputation but I didn't think that it would affect tutoring me."

"Nonsense! We're still having our flying lessons aren't we? Don't worry, my friends will come around once they see how nice you are," retorted Oliver.

"Aw, thanks. You're pretty sweet yourself," she replied.

He smiled and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist. He didn't know what it was but something about this girl was so tantalizing. She was sweet and beautiful and she didn't snob him like he thought Alex did. She was so perfect but in the back of his mind he still loved Alex and that's what made it hard for him to give in to his desires for Allyson. If not, then he would have bloody kissed her on the spot. He didn't care how many other guys she'd been with. He was with her right now.

Just then Oliver happened to glance down. He saw a figure walking out onto the field. He tapped Allyson on the shoulder and pointed to the person.

"Let's fly a little lower so we can see who it is. I don't want to get into trouble," he said.

It turned out that the person was Andy and she wanted to talk to Oliver, only she wasn't so civil in saying that.

"Oliver fuckin' Wood! Get your bloody self down here this minute!" Andy yelled.

"Um, I think we need to make a landing so I can sort this out," Oliver told Allyson. She nodded and they glided to a stop. Oliver climbed off as Andy approached.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Andy shouted "You are ruining friendships over a bunch of crap! You ought to be ashamed off yourself, you son of a bitch!"

"Um, Andy? Can you do this somewhere else?" asked Oliver timidly. He tipped his head toward Allyson.

"Hell no, we can't! Oh, uh, sure. Let's just go around the corner," Andy retorted. "Would you excuse us for a very long minute? Thanks," she said to Allyson who stood there, bewildered.

Andy led Oliver around the corner and the minute they cleared it she erupted.

"Damn you Wood! What has gotten into you? You're being a total jerk and don't you dare say that you aren't cause you sure as hell are! You are blaming your best friends for everything and they don't have a bloody idea why. Do you have any explanation at all as to why the hell you are acting this way?" she fumed.

"Aw, come on Andy. I don't have time for this shit," Oliver turned to go but Andy grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Oh no you don't. You're not leaving 'till I get some bloody answers outta you!" she cried, "This is obviously about that bitch over there, isn't it? Something's going on between you and her and you can't be the least bit civil when your friends are curious. They just want to know what you're getting yourself into. We bloody care, ok? Looks like that's more than you do. You could care less if your friends got hurt over some dumb girl!"

"She's not a dumb girl! Her name is Allyson Rosendale and she's one of the sweetest and most beautiful people I have ever met. And, if it weren't for you "friends" I would have probably already slept with her. See, you do have an effect on my life. If it weren't for the fact that I'm still in love with some fuckin girl that didn't love me then I would have a life and you wouldn't have any control over it! The reason that I'm pushing you away and don't answer questions is because I know that if I tell you how I really feel then you will try and keep me away from Allyson so I don't "dirty" my reputation! Can you understand that?" protested Oliver angrily.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. If that's the way you feel about us then I guess we aren't your friends. I don't know about Alex and Landon but I guess that if you feel like talking to me I'll talk back. But for right now I am getting out of your way and you know what? Sleep with her, Oliver, sleep with her and see if we fuckin care!" shouted Andy as she turned and walked away.

"Bloody hell! Why is this happening to me?" screamed Oliver as he kicked the wall, "What the hell did I do to deserve being treated like this? Damn it!"

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. After regaining his composure he went back to where Allyson was standing. She had heard them yelling although she couldn't make out what they were saying and then she had seen Andy storm back inside. Now she studied Oliver as he walked back towards where she stood. 'He doesn't look that mad,' she thought to herself, 'I would be if someone had yelled at me like that.'

But when Oliver reached her, she could see the anger in his eyes. "What's wrong, Oliver? Who was that?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. She just felt like speaking her mind. That was Andy DelMarr, one of my best friends. Or at least she used to be," Oliver replied stiffly.

"All right. Well, maybe we should end my lesson now, ok? How about if you and me just take a walk? You look like you need some cooling down time," Allyson suggested.

"Er, yeah, that's fine," he said, "Let me put this stuff up. I'll be right back."

'It looks like a walk is all I need. He's so ready for me,' she thought as he walked away. 'Maybe even tonight if I play my cards right,' she thought smugly.

When Oliver returned a few minutes later, Allyson gave him a big smile. "Come on, let's walk around a bit," she crooned.

"All right," replied Oliver. He felt his anger leave him as he was filled with her warming presence. As they started walking, he glanced down at her hand. 'It would fit perfectly in mine,' he thought, 'But dare I?' Mentally saying yes, he tentatively moved his hand to clasp hers. Allyson glanced up at him with a twinkle in her eye before clasping his hand tightly in return. Inside she was bubbling, 'Keep it coming, Oliver Wood, and I'll give you everything you ever wanted,' she thought.

They continued to walk along silently until Oliver spoke Allyson's name.

"Yes?" she inquired, looking up at him.

"You… you're so beautiful. I mean sexy!" he blurted out blushing slightly.

Smiling contentedly, she didn't reply only squeezed his hand and continued walking. Mustering up his courage he turned to her and confessed, "Allyson, I really only just got to know you a few days ago and already you've changed my life. I, I can't describe how I feel about you but I can say this. I want to be with you, to sleep with you, I mean."

Allyson looked up at him sharply. "Sleep with me? Are you sure? After all, don't you know what I am?" she asked him.

"Yes, I know what you are but I don't bloody care. I think I love you, Allyson," he replied gazing into her eyes.

"Oh come on. You know you don't; you only _think_ you do. I'm not sure we should do this. I mean, we barely know each other. You'll regret it, Oliver," she tried to tell him.

"No, Allyson. I've decided to give in to my desires. I want you… tonight," he replied softly "Don't try to convince me otherwise."

"But…" she began. She was silenced by Oliver's lips on hers. Her body responded by parting her lips and deepening the kiss. Inwardly she rejoiced as his arms encircled her and pulled her body against his. This was just what she had wanted.

Oliver's head whirled as he felt her body responding to his movement. 'She is so intoxicating,' he thought 'But if I don't stop now, I'm going to end up making love to her right here on the Quidditch field.' Reluctantly, he pulled away from Allyson and caressed her cheek.

"What do you say about 11 o'clock, in the Gryffindor's Quidditch locker room?" he asked grinning down at her.

"I'd say that's perfect," she replied returning the grin.

"Great. I'll see you then. Bye," Oliver planted a soft kiss on her lips before turning to go inside.

'I knew it! I knew that I could get him tonight! Allyson, you are a genius!' she proclaimed to herself 'Only a little while longer and all my waiting and planning will finally pay off.'

After supper, Andy and Alex were talking again in their dungeon. Andy was filling in Alex about her blow-up at Oliver. Alex was listening intently.

"He kept on trying to defend her so finally I couldn't take it any longer and I told him that we aren't friends anymore," Andy was telling Alex.

"Oh that bastard! I hope he gets what's coming to him," said Alex but in her head was a different thought. 'Why does he treat us this way? All we ever did was look out for him. Now, I wished that I'd given him my attention so he wouldn't have had to find the school whore to keep him company,' she thought.

"And you know what else he told me?" Andy asked her.

"No, what?" said Alex.

"He told me right in my face that if we hadn't had tried to interfere with him and Allyson that he'd already have slept with her. Can you believe that? I hope he does sleep with her and shames himself. And I told him so, too," informed Andy.

"He said what? And, and you backed him up? Do you know what this means? This means that he probably will sleep with her! I can't believe you!" exclaimed Alex.

"What? What's wrong with you? It's not like you like him or anything. You shouldn't care," retorted Andy obviously surprised. But then she realized what Alex just had. Alex did like Oliver. "But, why now? After he's already gotten over you and everything," questioned Andy.

"I don't know. I guess that when I had him, I thought it was just a crush on his part. I never realized that he was serious. I should have given him my attention. I realize that now. What a fool I've been! But I can't let him sleep with Allyson! I can't!" cried Alex.

"Um, Alex? I bet that's just what he's going to do. And he's going to sleep with her tonight, now that he doesn't have anyone in his way. It's his way of getting back at us, I think," Andy suggested.

"Oh god, no! All right, think Alex! What the bloody hell can I do?" Alex cried.

"I've got an idea! They can't do it in a dorm, so that means that Wood will have to leave his. And who rooms with Wood?" asked Andy.

"Oh… Landon!" breathed Alex.

"Right! So, if we ask Landon to watch Wood and see where he goes then we can stop him," said Andy.

"Andy, if you weren't my best friend then I would call you a genius," Alex told her "Let's go see what Landon's up to."


	5. To Sleep or Not to Sleep

Chapter Five-To Sleep or not to Sleep: That is the question

It was dark in Oliver's dorm room. He could hear the rain pouring down and the thunder clapping outside as he lay on his bed. He smiled and rolled over on his side to see what time it was. Ten forty-nine. 'I'd better get going,' he thought. He sat up and slid off his bed. As he made his way to the door, he turned and glanced around the room to make sure that everyone was asleep. Then he turned and opened the door as silently as possible.

But not everyone was asleep. As soon as the door closed, Landon got out of bed and crept after Oliver. He followed Oliver through the common room and out the portrait hole. Oliver continued down the hallway, stopping once in awhile to listen for Filch and Mrs. Norris. Landon followed Oliver all the way to the locker rooms and when he saw him greet Allyson he quickly went to Dead Man's Dungeon to tell Alex and Andy where Oliver and Allyson were.

It was ten fifty-nine when Oliver met Allyson at the door to the locker room. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he opened the door. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at one of the extinguished torches on the wall.

"_Incendio_," he said and the flame sprang to life and flickered, casting shadows on the wall.

He turned back to Allyson who pulled him down on one of the benches, kissing him as she did so. Their kiss deepened as their tongues met. Allyson slid her arm to Oliver's waist and gently tugged his shirt up. He reluctantly broke the kiss to tear off his shirt and Allyson trailed her hands along his back and up to his shoulders as Oliver's breath caught at the touch of her fingers on his bare skin. As he planted soft kisses along her neck, his hands moved up to undo the buttons of her shirt.

One by one they came undone and finally Oliver was able to slide her shirt off her arms. Allyson leaned back as he planted more kisses on her soft skin, this time from her stomach up to her neck. As he did so, he moved a hand down to caress her thigh. Allyson gave a little moan and ran her fingers through his hair. Then, in return, she nipped his ear lightly and moved her hands down to his waist, dropping one hand to trail the inside of his thigh.

Her movement caused Oliver to inhale sharply. She smirked and moved her hand back up to undo his pants. Oliver consented and leaned back a little to give her room to slide them over his narrow hips. He pulled them off and tossed them across the room. He then turned his attention on her skirt. He wanted that gone too.

Allyson sat back against the wall and pulled Oliver down on top of her. Their lips met again and fed each other's thirst for the other. Oliver's hands quickly found their way to the fastenings on her skirt, undoing them desperately.

"Easy, tiger! We've got all night," laughed Allyson.

"So?" retorted Oliver.

Allyson smiled and lifted her hips so that he could pull off the offending garment. He threw it across the room to join his pants on the floor. He fell upon Allyson again, showering her with hot kisses. He worked one hand around to her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Before he even touched her, Allyson knew from the gleam in his eye what he wanted and she decided to play hard to get. She slid from beneath him and backed up against the wall farthest from him.

Breathing hard she tempted, "Oh come on, Oliver. Don't you know that you have to work for your supper?"

"Me? Work for my supper? Not when I've dreamed about this every night since I got to know you," returned Oliver.

Allyson smirked as he drew closer. She watched a drop of sweat gleam in the torch light as it trickled down his body. It _was_ rather hot in here. Oliver closed in on her and pinned her to the wall.

"You're not going anywhere," he breathed before leaning in to kiss her hard. Allyson wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. Then an idea bloomed in her head and she ran her hand up his side, tickling him lightly. Oliver pulled back as her other hand joined in the fun. "Hey!" he gasped.

Allyson pushed him down to floor and continued to tickle him. He rolled on top of her and began tickling her in revenge. Both laughing, they tousled on the floor, each trying to gain control of the situation. Because of this, neither one of them heard the noise outside of the door.

Outside of the door, however, Alex and Andy could hear them laughing. "It's a good thing that it's storming so hard. Filch can't hear us now," remarked Andy.

"Yeah. Do you think I should do it now?" asked Alex obviously distracted and upset about what was going on in the locker room.

"Your move," suggested Andy.

Alex nodded. She slowly tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. "They're stupid enough to leave the door unlocked," scoffed Alex. She took a deep breath and slammed open the door.

Bam! Oliver and Allyson looked up, shocked. In the doorway stood Alex with Andy right behind her. Oliver scrambled to get up.

"What the hell are you two doing here? How did you know?" he asked angrily.

"I'm here to stop you from making a mistake!" confessed Alex.

Meanwhile, Andy had picked up Allyson's clothes from the floor and handed them to her. "I think you'd better go," Andy prodded her. Frowning, Allyson grabbed her clothes and hastily put on her skirt. Buttoning up her shirt, she swept past Oliver and Alex through the door.

"Allyson, wait!" Oliver called after her. She didn't turn around. "Damn it, Alex! What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just found out something. I bloody love you, Oliver Wood! I know that you don't care about me anymore but I have to tell you so that maybe you can forgive me for all those months of pushing away your affection. You were right; I'm the one who came back not you. I'm so sorry, Oliver. Please, please don't go on with your relationship with Allyson. It's not right for the two of you to be together. She doesn't love you. It's obvious. Please don't turn me away, I'll do anything to get at least your friendship back! I love you…" begged Alex with tears in her eyes.

Oliver pulled his pants on and leaned down to grab his shirt off the floor.

"How can I be friends with you if you don't exist?" he replied coldly. Then he turned and left the room.

"Oliver…" Alex whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek. Andy knelt next to Alex where she had crumpled to the floor at Oliver's harsh words. "Hey, it'll be ok. Just wait. He'll come around. We've just got to win him back somehow. Come on, let's go to bed," soothed Andy.

"No, I'm never going to be able to get him back!" sobbed Alex.

"Shh, shh. Come on, let's go." Andy helped Alex to her feet and led her back to the Slytherin dorms.


	6. Either You Win 'em All or You Lose 'em

**Chapter Six-Either you win 'em all or you lose 'em all**

The next day Oliver didn't see Allyson at all, and when five o'clock came, she wasn't on the Quidditch field. He had expected as much after what had happened last night. He spent the hour that he was supposed to have been teaching Allyson trying to figure out a way to apologize. He couldn't believe what his former friends had pulled off last night, and they thought that they could win him back.

'No way!' he thought 'I can't believe what Alex was saying. How the hell can she love me now? Ah, the stupid girl! She learned her lesson indeed!'

He got up from his seat in the common room and left to go find Allyson. He searched the main halls and corridors and even asked some Ravenclaws that he passed if they had seen her. They all gave him funny looks and shook their heads until one fourth year girl told him that she'd seen her go outside about twenty minutes ago. He thanked her and ran out the main doors. He looked around the whole building finally coming to the Quidditch field. It looked empty as he quickly scanned the bleachers. He was about to go back inside when out of the corner of his eye he caught a figure slumped down in the bleachers. He went closer and saw that it was Allyson. Quickening his pace, he ran up the stairs that led to the bleachers. When he reached Allyson she looked up at him with a strange look. She wasn't crying like he thought she'd been but she had a solemn look to her.

"Allyson, er, I've been looking for you everywhere. I've come to apologize for last night. I had no idea that anyone knew where we were or what we were doing. My ex-friends say that they care about me but they really don't. Can we just forget about this whole thing and start over? Please?" inquired Oliver.

"Oh, Oliver. I'm sorry too but not for what happened last night. I've been thinking and I realized that I've been in the wrong for a long time. You see, I only asked you to give me Quidditch lessons to get closer to you and to try and make you like me because I wanted to sleep with you so bad. And I almost did. You're friends really are your friends. They did stop you from making a mistake. I wish that I had friends like that and maybe then I wouldn't feel like I have to give my body away. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but I'll ask you anyway. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I tried to do, please do. Forgive your friends too," Allyson said softly.

Oliver was shocked. "So my friends were right about you. You're nothing but trouble! I can't believe this! Damn it! Why do things keep getting worse? Yeah, maybe I'll forgive you one day but today is not the day," he replied angrily.

Allyson got up and started down the stairs. "One more thing," she said turning around, "I didn't expect it to happen but I did fall in love with you, Oliver Wood. Don't worry, I'll get over you soon enough but I think that you do have someone else who also loves you very much. Give her another chance because if there's one thing I've learned from you it's that you need friends and someone who loves you."

She turned away and was gone. Oliver put his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do now? I know that my friends were right but I still don't feel like forgiving them. I'll just play it cool and I bet they'll come around soon," he said aloud. Lifting his head, he nodded as if agreeing with himself and left the Quidditch field.

During the week, Oliver saw Alex, Andy, and Allyson rarely. He saw Landon every day and night because he roomed with him but he did not speak. Oliver knew he'd hurt them a lot, especially Alex. But they'd hurt him too and his pride was still suffering. One day, as he was leaving the Great Hall, he was accidentally shoved into Andy.

"Hey watch it!" she said turning around. When she saw that it was Oliver, she glared at him harshly. "Oh it's you," she sneered, "Do you still hate our guts or did you decide that maybe we are friend material after all. You know, you hurt Alex really bad, she hasn't been herself for days. I know she hurt you but can't you see past that? Put your damn pride aside, Wood!"

"Miss DelMarr, you know that I do not tolerate such language," scolded Professor McGonagall as she passed by and overheard the last bit of Andy's sentence.

"Yes, Professor," Andy waited until she was out of earshot to continue. "I suppose that you're still running around with that slut," she accused.

"No, actually I'm not. She told me the truth. You were right, Andy, she was playing me. But, she also was the one who told me to forgive you," replied Oliver softly.

"Are you? Are you going to apologize to us too? Or are you too high and mighty?" Andy questioned.

"Yes to the first two, no to the last. I'm sorry, Andy. I really am. Can we be friends again?" begged Oliver.

Andy softened a bit. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry too. You know, if Allyson told you to forgive us then I guess that she's not half bad. You should try to make up with her too. Oh yeah, what about Landon and Alex?" she said as she gave him a hug.

"I'll get to them soon enough. I guess you're right about Allyson, maybe I should give her a second chance. I'm just glad to get one friend back!" he said happily.

"Good, me too. I've gotta go now but I'll see you around, kay?" replied Andy.

"All right," Oliver smiled as he walked away.

That night, Oliver was reading a Quidditch book in the common room when Landon came in. Oliver looked up and their eyes met. Landon turned away coldly and went upstairs. Oliver sighed and closed his book. As he got up to follow Landon, Fred Weasley called after him. "Oy, Wood! Wanna play a game of wizard's chess with me? George won't play anymore cause I keep beating him."

Oliver laughed. "I'd love too, but I've got to settle something first, kay?"

"All right then! We'll be waiting for you," replied Fred with a grin.

As Oliver entered his room, he looked around for Landon. Landon had gone over to his desk and was flipping through a textbook. He didn't look up when Oliver came in. Oliver walked over and sat down on Landon's bed.

"Hey, we need to talk," he told Landon.

"Oh really? Are you going to blow up if I ask a question?" retorted Landon harshly.

"No, nothing like that. I came to apologize. I've been an ass lately and I'm really sorry. I didn't realize that you _were_ just trying to help me. I guess my pride blinded me. Anyway, I've already made up with Andy and I was hoping that we could be friends again too," replied Oliver.

"Oh really?" This time Landon sounded nicer. "Well, that's an improvement. Yeah, I guess I can put it in the past. I'm sorry too, Wood. I should've given you a bit of space. Oh well, we're friends again now," said Landon with a hint of a smile.

"All right!" said Oliver as he gave Landon a playful punch in the arm.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh yeah, did Andy tell you that I was the one you told them where you and Allyson were that night? Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that…" confessed Landon.

"What? That was you? Oh man, you should so get it… for keeping me from making a mistake. Thanks, man," returned Oliver.

"Anytime. Now, I think I heard you discussing a game of chess with the Weasleys, right?" asked Landon.

Oliver grinned as he and Landon went downstairs to challenge the twins to a chess duel.

The next day, Oliver made it a point to speak to Allyson after Herbology class. As she gathered up her books and headed out the door, he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, surprised.

"Oh, hey. Can I help you with something?" she asked soberly.

"Yeah actually. Look, I've been doing a lot of apologizing this week and it's high time that I apologize to you too. I also have erased the deal between us, so our slate's clean. And I'm sorry too," replied Oliver.

"Really? Well, I suppose it's all right. Thanks for forgiving me as well. So, does this mean that we're friends?" she asked smiling.

"Of course! Now I can introduce you to the others that I've made up with. I haven't talked to Alex yet. I don't know what to say," he told her.

"Well, you should start by apologizing. Oh yeah, do you still love her?" questioned Allyson.

"Yes, I do still love her. I think that's why I was so hurt. I still loved her but I was trying to say that I didn't and I just made it worse. But, do you think that she'll talk to me?" confessed Oliver.

"What I think is that I should meet your friends and maybe we can come up with an idea. Sound good?" she suggested.

"Sounds great. I'll catch up with you at lunch, ok?" said Oliver.

"All right, later!" she replied as she walked away.

'Three down, one to go,' he said to himself.


	7. Do You Believe in Happily ever after?

**Chapter Seven-Do you believe in "happily ever after"?**

After eating lunch, Oliver and Landon met up with Andy. Then Oliver led them over to the Ravenclaw table where he motioned for Allyson to follow. She nodded and got up from her table, following them silently.

As they left the Great Hall, Landon couldn't help but ask, "Why is Rosendale coming with us?"

"Well, she wants to meet you and help us find a way for me to get Alex back," Oliver responded, "There's not a problem with that, is there? I mean, she's really nice once you get to know her."

In response, Landon turned around and beckoned for Allyson to come walk with them. She grinned and hurried to join them.

"Allyson, this is Landon and this is Andy," said Oliver, introducing them.

"Hi," replied Allyson softly.

"Hey, welcome to the 'gang'," said Andy as she put an arm around Allyson.

"Yeah, so how can you help us?" asked Landon with a smile.

"Um, well, I'm not sure yet. Do you guys have any ideas?" Allyson replied.

"Hmm, not really. But, we do need to convince Alex that Wood wants to talk to her or something like that," suggested Andy.

"Well, do you have a place where only you meet so that they wouldn't be interrupted?" inquired Allyson.

"Er, yeah, but if we take you there you have to swear not to reveal its location," said Oliver.

"Of course, but I don't really need to go there right now. I just needed to know. Ok, what I think you should do is tell Alex that you want to meet her in your "unknown" spot at a certain time but instead of you two it'll be Oliver, er Wood. Sound good?" she asked, addressing Landon and Andy.

"Yeah, I think so, but what happens when she sees Wood? She'll know that we kind of tricked her. Oh well, she'll get over it," replied Andy as Landon nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, Wood will just have to convince her that he's there for a good reason," Allyson said smiling.

"Oh yeah, no pressure on me!" Oliver retorted.

"Well, you're the one who got yourself into this mess in the first place. Duh!" Andy retorted back.

"Ok, ok, I'm guilty on that one!" replied Oliver sheepishly.

"Hey guys, keep it down, there's Alex," whispered Landon.

Alex was walking by them on her way to the bathroom. She ducked her head as she passed by.

"I can't believe it! He's got Landon and Andy and that whore with him! He really is acting as if I don't exist. I'm sorry that you feel that way, Wood. Oh well, guess I'll just have to make new friends," Alex said under her breath. She stole a glance in their direction; they were laughing. 'He made them laugh. My own friends are with him, laughing,' thought Alex as she brushed a tear from her cheek.

Andy watched Alex out of the corner of her eye. It looked like Alex was crying. Andy turned back to the rest. "The sooner you make up with her the better," she told Oliver.

That night at supper, Andy sat next to Alex who remained silent through the entire meal. Finally, Andy turned to Alex. "Hey, Landon and I are going to Dead Man's Dungeon tonight around eight. Wanna come?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why should I?" retorted Alex.

"Cause we need to talk about some things. You need to come down there cause I can sense that we aren't the best of friends anymore and we need to work that out, kay? Please come," begged Andy.

"I'll think about it," Alex said as she got up from the table.

Andy sighed and got up to go find Landon. As she passed the rest of the Slytherins, a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Andy, looking good! What are you doing tonight?"

Andy turned around; the voice belonged to Marcus Flint.

"I'm sleeping with my boyfriend, now don't push it, Flint!" Andy said sarcastically as she kept walking.

Andy found Landon and Oliver and told them that Alex was probably going to meet them there. Oliver looked at his watch; it was almost seven thirty. Oliver nodded and headed to the dungeon to figure out what he was going to say before Alex got there.

Up in her room, Alex was contemplating whether she should go or not. She wanted to make sure that she still had her friends. But did she really feel like going?

"Yeah, I'll go," she said aloud. She looked at the clock, seven forty-eight. She stood up from her chair and went downstairs. She didn't see Andy in the common room so she figured that she had already gone. She left the Slytherin dorms and made her way to Dead Man's Dungeon. As she entered, she noticed that the torches weren't lit.

'Strange,' she thought 'I guess Andy and Landon aren't here yet.'

She lit the torches and gasped in surprise when she saw Oliver sitting in one of the chairs.

"Oh I'm sorry, I think I'm at the wrong place. Oh wait, are you even acknowledging me? No you're not, are you? I'll just be on my way then," she said softly yet harshly.

Oliver jumped up and caught her arm before she could leave.

"Please sit down," he said, "I need to talk to you."

Alex stared at him as she slowly sat down across from him.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Let me start off by saying that I'm sorry. I know that it might not sound like much but those words carry a lot of meaning. For me, they're saying not only 'I'm sorry' but 'I know what I did was wrong' and 'you were so right' and 'I still love you so much' and especially 'can you ever forgive me'. Allyson was playing me but that's all over now and we're friends. Landon and Andy have forgiven me too and I know that it's asking a lot, but will you take me back? I love you so much, Alex, more than I've ever loved you," Oliver said imploringly.

Alex's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know. I still love you but will I be able to keep you? I don't know, Wood, are you worth it?" she answered sadly.

"I promise that as long as we're together, I won't ever be tempted again. You know, I'm starting to sound like a sob story but who cares! Please give me another chance," begged Oliver.

Alex smiled faintly as she stood up. "I still don't know. I'll have to think about it for awhile. Bye, Wood," she said as she turned once more to leave.

'She can't leave, not now,' he thought. Oliver grabbed her arm and turned her around. He searched her eyes until he found his answer. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Alex kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him.

Andy, Landon and Allyson were waiting outside the dungeon.

"Well, I don't hear yelling or arguing, so maybe they're getting along," suggested Landon.

"Of course they are, Alex will understand. She'll be nice," retorted Andy.

"I hope so, for Wood's sake anyway," Allyson added.

Andy and Landon nodded simultaneously. Just then the secret door opened and Oliver walked out followed by Alex. They were both grinning.

Andy grinned too and asked, "Ok, what's going on, you two?"

Alex glanced at Oliver who nodded his head. "Wood and I are officially going out!" she said happily.

"Hey man, it looks like your waiting finally paid off," said Landon with a grin.

"You know it! And I've got the greatest girl in the world by my side! In my eyes, that is…" Oliver exclaimed and then quickly added as Landon gave him a look. "Alex, I want you to meet someone. This is Allyson Rosendale, a very sweet person once you get to know her. She's kind of like you in that respect," Oliver told Alex.

Allyson stepped forward and gave Alex a warm hug. "Congrats! You deserve him so much, at least from what I've heard," she said with a smile.

Alex grinned as she replied "Thanks and I've heard some good things about you too."

Oliver put his arm around Alex. "Well, if you'll excuse us lovebirds, we have some unfinished business to attend to. If you know what I mean," he said.

The other three grinned as they turned to go.

"What are we going to do?" asked Alex curiously.

"Oh, you'll see…" replied Oliver

Ten minutes later, Oliver and Alex were sitting in one of the Quidditch hoops, making out. Oliver was the first to break the kiss. He glanced up at the sky and then pointed upward.

"Look at the moon," he whispered in Alex's ear.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed of the full moon shining gently down on them.

"I love you so much, Alexandra Holt," murmured Oliver as he stroked her hair. Alex nestled down against him.

"I love you too, Oliver," she replied softly.

They sat there in silence enjoying the perfect bliss that they were in. It was like they were in a fairy tale and they had beaten the odds and found each other again. They were finally happy.

It was Alex who broke the silence. "Oliver, do you believe in 'happily ever after'?" she asked.

Oliver smiled as he looked down at her. Her face was lit by the moonlight and she looked heavenly.

"Yes. Yes, I do believe in 'happily ever after'," he replied softly as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

The End


End file.
